The Coming of Samsara
by L'arc Shadobright
Summary: Slight AU. Takes place in a different country first, the in the main setting during the fight against Kokabiel. Will have 6 OCs. Join our main man as he travels to japan to become stronger, learn more of the sacred gears, and maybe help out Issei with his harem. Note that there will be some gore in the first few chapters, but something tells me that'll be a change of pace for some.


**In case you're wondering, no I didn't discontinue my LOL fanfic, I just wanted to start up this one before I completely forget about it. It was an idea that, in all irony, came to me in church. It doesn't start off in the main setting immediately but it will get to it. So R&R, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Cycle 0:Prologue of Samsara**

A cold evening. Dark and devious. It's a wonder people can even walk around and not fear for their lives. Crime happens practically every second. At least me and my friend have a job from all these criminals, and my motorcycle makes it easy.

"Hey, you can hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Apparently the policed got tipped off about a robbery tonight. They plan to rob the bank you'll be approaching."

"Well tell them to come clean up then."

"Alright. Also, don't make as much of a mess as last time, even though I'd love to see the police pissed off about cleaning up blood, dealing with their nagging and bickering is annoying."

"Pfft, fine."

I was about a hundred yards away from the bank they were suppose to be robbing hoping i could set up and get this done quick...

[Glass shattering][People screaming]

UNFORTUNATELY, they already started.

'_Damn it man, its too early for this!'_

Honestly, they could've waited to do it when the bank was closed and people weren't nearby. At least like 11:00 or something? I guess this may be the last crime I need to deal with here in this country, for good.

* * *

[Inside Bank] _Robber 1 POV_

"ALRIGHT BOYS! Get all the money you can, and make it quick!"

They better get the money quick, cause dis punk ass helmet guy just keeps bustin up shit. We need to...OH GOD, HE'S HERE ALREADY!

* * *

_Robber 2 POV  
_

I wonder why the boss wants us to work so quickly. Its not like the police will catch us in time or anything.

"AHHHHG!"

Th...That was the Boss! I looked up to see what happened and...now i know why he wanted to move quick. That helmet dude had floated the boss in the air...wait floated? This aint no Star Wars bullshit! But the next thing i knew the boss was begging for his life.

"Please! No! I'll do anything! Just please! DON'T KILL MEEEEE!"

"You brought this upon yourself. You put innocent people in danger, and now you will die for it."

"NOOOOO!"

Before i knew it, blood was coming out of the bosses mouth and...he dropped to the floor. Lifeless. He was dead. This man, monster, whatever was unstoppable! I don't know what the hell the others were thinking but they just started shooting at him, only for their bullets to do nothing. Then each one of them died one by one by their own bullets. I saw this girl on the side so my best bet was to take her as a hostage.

* * *

_OC POV_

These fools should've known that they couldn't do anything to me. I've heard of this group, but I didn't bother to remember what they were called. What i did know was that i didn't get all of them. As i thought, the last one took someone as a hostage. Damn, it was a girl. If it was a dude i could care less. I moved towards him hoping he would be dumb enough to try to shoot me.

"D...DON'T MOVE!"

Damn, he's smarter than the others.

"I saw what you did to them. If you get too close, she dies!"

[sigh] This man was truly a fool. I have no choice but to use "it".

* * *

_Robber 2 POV_

Hehe, i got him. He wont be able to do anything to me now. IM SAFE! Wait, why is he removing his helemt. His right eye is closed, whats with that. He opened it and...A DEMON EYE! WHAT THE HELL IS HE...WHAT! MY ARM!

"M..M...MY ARM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You forced my hand. Now you shall die by your own hands."

What?! NO! ARM! STOP! Oh god! Please! NOOOOOOO! [BANG]

* * *

_OC POV_

Far too easy. As much as i hate my demon side, it has its advantages. I made that man shoot himself with easy. He tried to keep control but it was futile. The girl was in shock, so I moved towards her. She was still shocked at what happened. At closer inspection, she was actually kind of cute. I could tell she was foreign, and she looked around 18, she had short black hair, a black button up coat, a white bow in her hair, and...black boots? A bit out of season but OK. She must've been scared of me so I guess ill just show my face, WITHOUT using "it". I crouched down close to eye level and tried to calm her down.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at me with a somewhat surprised expression. She then looked flustered, as if she just saw something embarrassing.

"I'm...fine."

"Alright."

I extended out my hand for her to help her up and when she did I pulled her up with me. After that i put back on my helmet and began to leave. Then she called out to me.

"Umm...whats your name?"

"...nothing to be concerned about."

After that i got on my motorcycle and just went off, back to base. She came out and was just staring in my direction. At this point i could truly care less, i just wanted to get back and prepare to leave this country.

* * *

[Later]

Our HQ was hidden well, but at the same time it was obvious...well if you were SMART it'd be obvious where we were. Our HQ was underneath some abandoned building. It was an old storm shelter that, after a while, we were able to make it homey. The living space, garage, our tech, everything was down below, all in about say, 40mx24m. I may have just mentioned one other person, but we also have another.

"I'm back master!"

I actually have a familiar. She can take a human form, but shes actually a dragon, a death dragon to be exact. Shes not made of bones or anything, rather she absorbs the souls of dying people, or just kills them in order to absorb their souls. Right now shes small, but she says for every 100 souls she collects, whether they're human, demon, or otherwise, she will get bigger. At this point shes still a hatchling, so she takes the form of a small girl.

"I told you not to call me that Chisa. My regular name is fine."

"Should i call you papa then?"

Oh yeah i also found her as an egg. She stopped calling me papa after a while, but now she my just say it in order to try to irritate me.

"Uhhg, never mind. Did you do what i asked?"

"Yep!"

I asked her to try to go around the world and get information about other sacred gear wielders. Shes able to show me who they were with an artifact i found, well really it was a Seer Crystal embedded in the center an ancient tiara, but i guess you could call it an of the ones she learned about weren't all that much,and the only one she bright back recently that had my attention was some girl named Asia Argento, cause her sacred gear, Twilight Healing, could work alongside my Crest of Samsara.

"Hmm?"

The ones she found this time seemed stronger. First was this blonde kid with a sword that could multiply into many other swords, as well a change into them. Then there was a blue haired girl wielding Durandal. And finally, was this kid with a gauntlet that could change into full armor with wings with it.

"Who's the one with the red armor?"

"I believe his name was Hyodo Issei? Or would you say Issei Hyodo? Japan just flips how you say names."

"And his sacred gear?"

"Its the Boosted Gear, and its also one of the Longinus. His has the Red Dragon Emperor within it."

HOLY CRAP! Now THAT is powerful! He may be able to give me a good challenge.

"His location?"

"Japan, Kuoh Academy."

She took off the tiara and had warped it into her little pocket dimension. She was powerful enough to change forms and open portals, which is pretty strong for a hatchling in my personal opinion.

"So whats the plan dude?"

I turned to my partner behind me in the doorway, Kyn.

"We're going to japan!"

"Finally, I was ready to ditch this place!"

"Yeah, but we cant just leave all this stuff for others to find."

"Me and Chisa got it covered already. Show him."

Before I knew it, Chisa managed to enveloped all of our stuff in some kind of spell bubbles and shrunk them to the size of marbles. I will admit, it makes for some easy moving.

"Well then the only other thing we need is a plane."

"Got that covered too. Be right back."

Kyn dissapeared for a few minutes before showing up again in a government uniform, looking like he's from the FBI.

"So what, I'm the hired mercenary and we're on an overseas assignment?"

"That's the plan."

"Alright then. Operation 'Japan Bound' is a go."

"...really?"

OK that was kind of cliche. And his look and tone of annoyance said it all.

* * *

[At the loading area of airport]

Kyn and I rode on our motorcycles to the airport, and instead of a passenger plane, we just got a simple cargo plane, mainly for our motorcycles. Some security guard came up to us, obviously to question us.

"Halt! Who are you, and what are you doing trespassing?"

Kyn walked up to him and flashed a badge before stating the 'secret government assignment'.

"We are here to obtain a cargo plane for a special mission. There have been sightings of cargo planes dropping weapons to terrorists, and we need one to be able to fool them into thinking they're getting a shipment, when in reality, we're taking them down."

"Uhhm ooook? And you're tell..."

"Also tell NO ONE of this. Otherwise we would have no choice but to make you 'dissapear'.

"Oh...uhh...alright. Just get one. I'll just say you're an overseas food supplier."

"Thank you. _'For being a dumbass!'_

After the security guard left we found a fairly small cargo plane, but it was big enough to hold our motorcycles in the back. In all honesty we didnt really need a big plane. We got our motorcycles onto it, and after about 5 minutes we were ready to head off.

"Say, do you know how to even fly a plane?

"Nope, but i do know how to program the auto pilot."

"Fair enough."

I wasn't fully sure if I should've been worried or what, but I guess the auto pilot shouldn't screw up some coordinates. Well it was a long day, so i just decided to just let sleep...[yawn] settle in... for a few hours. '_Japan, Sairin Seikatsu is comin home.'_

* * *

_Girl's POV_  


"Uhh excuse me, mister?"

"Hmm, oh yes, you need anything."

I pointed to the plane those 2 were on.

"Where is that plane heading?"

"Hmmm, let me see."

He fiddle around with this device in his hand, apparently telling him arraival locations of planes.

"It's apparently heading for Japan. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thats all. I was...just curious." '_I don't know why, but I need to follow him. But I can't do it now.'_

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Finally we're here."**

**"The energy here is strong, with demon and fallen angel mixed into it."**

**"I cant wait to eat some fallen angel souls, those regular criminals were bland. Blech!"**

**"We're approaching some kind of barrier."**

**"Heh, so youre a fallen angel huh, Kokabiel."**

**Also just so you know how Sairin looks, he has black hair, Ragna (blazblue) style, but mirrored and has some of the hair covering his left demon eye, for obvious reasons. His demon eye is red, while his normal human eye is blue. He wears a black trench coat with the back part being longer than the front. The shirt, even though you would almost never see it, is always white, with the samsara crest symbol on the back. His pants are, obviously, black, but with a white line going down each side, both being 1 inch wide. Shoes are black and white. Yeah alot of black and white here, but I always liked that color scheme.  
**


End file.
